2008-08-20 - Karin's and Aldog's wedding
Byss: Fala Sea It is only a short walk down the path from the resort to the beach that edges the Sea. While the sparkling white sands have long gone without raking, it appears as if guests are once again making a surge, and the beach is devoid of any flotsam or debris, completely clean and crisp. If one were to guess, a celebration seems nearly on the brink of being held, and fragrant, lush flowers have been hung. Pavilions of decorative colors dot the area, the comfortable breeze occasionally stirring them. The deep azure of the Fala Sea forms a seamless cloth with the sky, making the juncture with the horizon difficult to see. However, the white froth of waves cresting the nearby reef provides a frame of reference, as do the nearby Islands of the Iselnik Archipelago. The nearest and largest Island, Rawk, is a favorite of guests for it is easily reached from the resort and has numerous hotsprings and geysers in one of its valleys. It is a fine and beautiful day on Byss and the seaside resort has been given the white glove treatment. Aldog walks past many of his friends and associates and some of whom are shocked to see 'old pirate' in a tuxedo and sporting a brand new haircut. His walking style has not changed much as he continues to use his old skills to scan those assembled for any threats. He continues, nonetheless to the front of the people and stands before His Majesty, Bail Organa. He gives a slight bow of his head as he waits for his bride-to-be. James Loro sets the gift down on the gift table then goes to find a seat. Bail glances over Aldog and nods, giving the one-time pirate his Royal Seal of Approval. Partially dressed in blast armor with formal wear underneath, Zamir makes his way to the wedding solemnly. His face is slightly dirty - like he faced some fires recently - and he seems mildly wounded. For the bride, he drops a box-shaped gift. For the groom, he sets a couple bottles of his favorite brand of rum in the floor. Serenella walks in, leading Tara by the hand. The little girl, in a shiny pink dress and silver tiara, is proudly carrying a wrapped parcel in both hands. "Well well, here it is.", Serenella informs her happily, "Seems we found the party." She smiles at all the familiar faces before she ushers Tara to whatever place has been set up for depositing the gifts. Scattered on the fringes, serious eyes constantly keep watch, the teams from PSI stay in the background but are always vigilant. The two squads follow both the bride and the groom, the female squad following Karin while the male squad follows Aldog, discreetly but are ready to go into action should trouble start. Chas looks over the teams from PSI and the guests as they arrive. He smiles but it is more a forced smile than one with any warmth in it. The King of Alderaan stands easy, his feet wide apart and his hands clasped behind his back. With regal intensity, he gazes at those assembling with a sterness that is tempered by compassion and justice. Perhaps if the cacophony surrounding the Fala Sea Resort -- and the sea itself -- was not so loud, the copious bootfalls just beyond would have been recognizable. Along with their halt. A few minutes pass by, various doors part and pathways are traversed, and the Corellian Viceroy appears. He pauses, casts nod to a handful of red-clad soldiers, and then progresses forward without them; the aforementioned stand back, just outside of the range of the party, and disappear from casual sight. A female Mon Calamari makes her way to set a box on the gift table, a litte astromech with what appears to be an oversized sun hat over it's domed head. Nissa pauses after she released the box to the guardianship of the table, glancing at the droid 'Kittypet'. She shakes her head, and quietly finds a seat. The droid finds in out-of-way place to watch from as well. The sun sparkles in a brilliant blue sea from which waves travel and crash onto the shore, trailing white surf across the lands with a slow, whispering sound... until... finally, the bride appears. Exquisite, white silk trails across the petals that are scattered on the sands. Karin's raven hair is arranged with a sparkling tiara, and fabric white as snow flows from her bodice and wrists to the ground. The lady Morrow walks forward and stops next to her soon-to-be husband, offering a smile -- and turning her head to rest a warm look at Bail Organa. With Alvin and Karin present and ready to begin, Bail holds up his hands, signally the others assembled should settle down. Settling down at the back row, Zamir lowers his head solemnly and fishes a datapad out of his slacks' pocket. He makes a few selections on it, reads, and sets the device aside. His attention turns to the groom and the bride. He smiles. "Mama, cake!", Tara squees and points, almost dropping the parcel. Serenella quickly takes it off her and sets it down on a table, then tugs the girl along to take seats. "Hush now honey, this is important stuff!", she whispers and settles Tara into her lap. Standing near one of the teams, Chas leans in to talk to the leader of the men, they exchange nearly silent words before the black haired man moves off so that he has a better view of those gathered at the wedding. Descrete is the key to the movements of PSI, they seem to blend in with the background, easily forgotten. James Loro Finds an empty seat in the back row and sits. Through the ranks of the red-clad bodyguards of the Corellian Viceroy bumps and shoves a little, golden-haired boy. Fashionably late is better than never, the business of slicking hair into place and putting formal suits into order is quite time-consuming for the young. Liam L'hnnar rushes to his father's side, cheeks touched by pink, fingers quickly working to even out the lace ruffles at his chin. Tara squees and points when she spots Liam and Serenella hurries to quieten her. "Yes honey, I'm sure he has sugar snaps for you, BUT NOT NOW!", she hisses. As everyone settles, except perhaps those children who are addicted to sugar snaps, Bail begins. "From time immortal, Kings have been the supreme authority in their realms. With that authority comes the happy privilege of uniting two people in a bond that not even the Force can put asunder. And so, we are gathered here today with you, Karin Madine Morrow, and you, Alvin Dogma, that you may pledge to be united with each other, now and forever." At Bail's words a faint touch of red appears on Karin's cheeks, matching the colour of a selection of tropical flowers in her hands. She flicks a look aside at the man named Alvin Dogma, and her subtle smile widens just a little more. Easily forgotten? Not for little Kittypet, it seems. The droid spots her friend Chas among the security forces, and is rolling her way over before Nissa can even grab her. The Mon Calamari ends up with a handful of sun hat instead. She rolls her eyes, then turns her attention to the bride, groom, and King. Kittypet quietly rolls her way between the PSI guards, until she comes to a stop beside Chas. She rolls around him one, spins, and lets out a very low whistle, one that might not even be heard by those watching the ceremony. Translation: "Those are some snazzy leather pants, spiffy man." Dash glances down at the boy, smiles, and gently squeezes his shoulder twice. He leans down, whispers something, and then stands to face the front once more. And, speaking of once more, he is once again moving towards that general location. A thin smile plays across his visage, and jade orbs allow their cool gaze to dance from being to being as he treks forth. Chas tries not to let the droid get the better of him but he can't as he chuckles. But the lapse in security is but momentary at best as he turns back to the wedding and the guests. He watches the two squads that are strategically placed to protect the bride and groom - close but not obtrusive. A nod of his head in satisfaction he goes back to watching the proceedings. James Loro similes at the droid's antics and shifts postition slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable. Cue the Imperial March. Stormtroopers file into the already crowded beach area, filing in front of the BYss policemen, to eclipse their view of the wedding proceedings, and the remainder make a loose box around the crowd, and remain marching in place. Storm Imperator Heinrich Vegetius finally arrives on the scene, bellowing, "STORMTROOPERS, HALT. Weapons at the ready in a defensive posture!" he says, and all of the Stormtroopers halt in unison, and swing their weapons to point at the ground, in a ready, but non-aggressive posture. Well, for Stormtroopers anyway. Heinrich smirks at the crowd. "You may continue with the proceedings and other such nonsense, the wedding is now secure. Please keep all foreign bodyguards a respectful distance away from the crowd, or they will be prosecuted with prejudice." Glancing up at the tardy arrivals, the compassion and justice melts away from Bail's stern expression, being replaced by simple disdain. Just in the nick of time Natalia slips into the area and weaves a near-silent path toward Chas at the back of the gathering. She rests her hand at his arm and smiles then turns to watch the proceedings. And then Viceroy L'hnnar has made it to the front, and moved to a standing position beside the former pirate. He is silent, however, and though he says nothing to the aforementioned, a deep nod is cast in salutation. Dash steals a quick glance over his shoulder, eyeing the Stormtroopers and their commander, but only for the briefest of bored moments, for soon he is once more paying attention to that which is important. Toothy smile in place, perhaps too toothy, cheeks giving a faint muscular twitch, Liam nods and detaches himself from the elder's side - he has duties to perform, after all - and finds an empty seat for himself. Familiar cooing reaches his ears, Liam turns to offer the wee Tara a mischievous wink, motions to his side pocket, and , finally, takes a seat, the faintest of frowns directed at the the groom, before quickly passing into casual ambivalence. "Mama, Lee!", Tara squeaks and reaches out into Liam's general direction, but Serenella hushes her again - spoilsport - and instead hugs her happily. "Look, there's Daddy!", she points into another direction and Tara squees again. "Dada!" It's a day of wonders for the youngest guest at the wedding. Aldog looks at his beloved and smiles warmly. His eyes reflect in her softly and then he mouths something only she can see. He turns when the Imperator enters along with his garrison of troops. He simply smiles and offers a wink to the Imperator and looks back to his bride. He then shrugs. "For safety, my dearest."He turns back to Bail and bows his head slightly. "My apologies, Your Highness. Please continue." Chas pats the hand that rests on his arm, a quick smile to Natalia and he lowers his head "Just started," he says softly to her before he resumes watching...not so much the wedding but the guest that have gathered. As PSI has the security for the wedding he takes his job seriously. Tardy! Heavens no. Fashionably late! Or maybe just hiding in the crowd somewhere and being shy. That's probably what Anneke was doing. She's managed to find a glass of some fruitjuice too, somewhere. And is currently busy sipping at it and looking around for a place to be. Rylas slips in, a little late, but hey at least he was able to show up. Upon seeing the crowd, he sighs faintly as he tries to navigate, possibly looking for his own wife as he smiles and nods to those he knows and apologizes to those he might bump into. Karin does turn to offer a slightly bemused look at Vegetius and the many stormtroopers. She tilts her head towards Aldog when he speaks, and a gentle smile creases her lips. The bride then turns back to rest an expectant look at Bail Organa. Bail eyes Aldog. "Do you Alvin, take Karin to be your wife? To be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? To love and honor her for all the days of your life? Do you pledge, in honesty and sincerity, to be her /obedient/ and faithful husband?" "DADEEEE!", Tara squeals when she realizes that Daddy is bumbling around and not looking at them. "HUSH!", Serenella hisses, "We don't want to miss old Aldog promising to be obedient!", she snickers. James Loro swivels his head towards the stormtroopers then winces slightly as having two only loosely allied forces forces assigned the same duty inevitably leads to friction, and the point where two loosely allied forces meet becomes inevitably more vulnerable. Nissa watches the entrance of the Stormtroopers with a careful eye, shaking her head before her gaze returns to the front. She smiles and raises a hand to Anneke, though, motioning the girl to take a seat if she wants. Meanwhile, Kittypet spins around Natalia, giving a cheerful beep in greeting. Rylas knew that squeal anywhere. He spots the blonde and the raven haired toddler and moves towards them. He smirks a bit at the obedient part, knowing that it wouldn't happen, because /he/ wasn't obedient and neither was his wife. Perhaps he should ask Bail to just omit that part, since no one abides by it anyways. Clutching the side of his head, Zamir tilts it to the side and and fishes for something in his pocket. Finding headache/sleeping pills, he gulps them down and smiles to the screaming kid. Ah, serenity. Aldog looks at Bail and then nods before looking into Karin's eyes. "I do" "Very well." Bail again glances at the assemblage and then turns his attention to Karin. His face softens and he smiles warmly at the bride. "Do you Karin, take Alvin to be your husband? To be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? To love and honor him for all the days of your life? Do you pledge, in honesty and sincerity, to be his obedient and faithful wife?" "Dada!", Tara squees and struggles to get out of Mommy's arms and into Daddy's instead. Serenella lets her be, having spotted someone else she really needs to talk to. With half an eye on the vows, she tries to get the fishy one's attention by eyeballing Nissa. A full group of Red Guards walk to the Fala Shores Resort, their leader is a very huge sized human, the Count-Sergant gives a nod to his men to stop at the gates and he walks inside himself, he is in a good mood and smiles inside his armor... Liam quickly covers his mouth with a hand to suppress the chuckle that threatens his otherwise collected composure. Hard enough for a child to keep face through the duration of such ceremonies without a comedy act from the Alderaanian king. Fortunately, the words of the groom do more to settle the spirits than force of will. His hand returns to his lap, and the frown to his brow. Chas seems to totally ignore the arrival of Vegetius and the troopers. He speaks softly into his comsys and his teams do not budge from their positions. Calm, stoic, and full of business do the men of PSI remain. The two squads that are the closest to the bride and groom remain ready to do their duty in protecting the principles. Chas continues to rest his hand on Natalia's as he listens to the words spoken by the King, the Bride and the groom. James Loro similes a little wider wondering if any couple ever took the obedient part seriously. The Pirate Lord-On-The-Crosshair's eyes seem to flutter for a moment, and he tilts his body back against the chair, barely conscious. Screams, headaches and everything else now seems distant. That's good, right? He picks the datapad up once again, and sets it on his lap, groggily. Rylas takes the squirming toddler into his arms and hugs her. He whispers, "You have to be quiet, princess." He smiles warmly at his wife, then turns to watch Karin and Aldog. He exhales softly and murmurs, "Never thought I'd be seeing this happen." Anneke raises her hand to her forehead for a moment, rubbing it. Even blinking a bit as she looks around the room quickly, though then just as quickly looks back to the ceremony proper, a wider grin coming to her face. Karin returns Bail's warm smile before she looks to the man by her side. The lady's head is tilted; there is no doubt she listens intently to the Alderaanian king's words. But her gaze remains soft on Alvin Dogma, known to most as Aldog, until she says: "I do." Serenella smiles warmly at Rylas when he joins them and takes his hand to give it a squeeze. Only a few months ago it was them up there after all. Natalia looks down to the whirring Kittypet then smiles and her eyes lift once more to the bride and groom, faint flicks of her eyes to the perimeter now and then being her only aversion from the couple and the King. Looking down at Karin, Bail's eyes linger a moment. Finally, he nods approvingly. Looking up and raisings his hands for dramatic effect, the King proclaims, "having pledged yourselves to each other in front of these witnesses, I pronounce you husband and wife. May the Force be with you both! Alvin, please kiss your bride." Bail steps back, his hands poised to clap when Aldog does the deed. Nissa catching the eyeballing from Serenella - of course, with the large eyes all Mon Cal have, how /could/ she miss it. She inclines her head to the woman, smiling at Tara and Rylas as well. Her eyes are questioning, but she looks back to the front to watch the rest of the ceremony. James Loro notes a man in the same row as him either asleep or all but asleep, shrugs, then foccuses on the ceremony again. Aldog takes his new bride in his arms and runs his fingers through her hair. He smiles warmly and begins to kiss her gently. Only then does he simply smirk and say. "Ah, the heck with it" He gives her a deep kiss and dips her nearly to the ground before standing her up again. Dash, still silent from his perch near Alvin Dogma, merely watches Bail and the soon-to-be-wed pair. As the consumation begins L'hnnar raises a brow. A chuckle from the stern Chas escapes him as he watches Aldog...Alvin...and his wife. Bail applauds with enthusiasm! Zamir seems to have missed that part. His eyes close heavily, though they open, startled, as the chair begins to tilt back. Freaking gravity, right? He applauds faintly to go along with the choir. Anneke's hands join in the applause, a bit wild. One of the more ladylike lessons she hasn't learned yet. It's just wild applause with a warm, impish looking grin on her face. Karin wraps her arms around her new husband's neck, the tropical flowers still held in her hands drape down his back. The lady's eyes widen just a fraction of an inch at the dip, but she returns the kiss lovingly. Once Serenella got Nissa's attention she pantomimes "I need to talk to you!" But then someone starts clapping, things get noisy and Tara bounces up and down on Rylas' lap happily. Serenella looks to the front again, notices the kiss and claps a little too. Rylas would applaud, but he's got Tara in his arms. That's probably the only reason he doesn't..maybe..yeah..that's it. The Stormtroopers are not moving PSI out of the way, they merely have stepped in front of them. Provocative? Well, this is Vegetius's crew we're talking about. Heinrich however, makes a disgusted face at the bride and groom's kiss. "Marriage. What an irrational and gaudy event that wastes everyone's time." he says, apparently not much of a wedding person. Nissa catches Serenella's silent words on the edge of her vision, and she nods to the woman. She quickly joins the clapping, smiling at the antics of the groom. From near Natalia and Cas, Kittypet rolls forward so she is closer to the front, and lets out a bright, piercing two-tone whistle in approval. The scowl on the features of the younger L'hnnar turns to a look of disgust, poorly controlled. Gray eyes dart quickly from the couple to the Corellian Viceroy-turned-best man, mouth moving to form words unheard, and then quickly back down to the sands. And then, Liam sulks. James Loro starts clapping then pauses as he hears the Stormtrooper's comment. Alvin Dogma's best man turns around, raises his arms up for attention, and then allows them to slither behind his back, and locking wrist-in-palm. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," the elder L'hnnar utters. His polite smile broadens into a full grin as he continues, "In honor of this event, the bride and groom," he casts a small glance to Aldog and Karin, "have setup a most beautiful display on the beach. The tents are filled with champagne, cake, and other instances of goodness for all." Oh, the kiss! Zamir's finger seems to slip to the datapad, and he presses one button in its panel. Green streaks of light decorate the sky, before exploding in multi-colored roses. Then, a single red strand outflies all those and explodes into even brighter, red lights, succeeded by purple, yellow and white fireworks of the same type. The show ends with simultaneous strands reaching the sky at about the same time, exploding into colors of all varieties, and taking quite sometime to fade from the sky. The Pirate Lord smirks. Aldog turns from his new wife and shakes the hand of his Best Man and then bows his head to Bail. "You have my sincere appreciation, Your Majesty. I trust our Stormtroopers did not through you off guard." Karin deftly snakes her right arm beneath Aldog's left, standing very close to her husband while flicking a look over the guests. She smiles at the known faces and looks skyward, the brilliant fireworks reflecting in her dark, happy eyes. At the beachside, servants have begun pouring champagne and cutting ten different kinds of delicious wedding cakes for the guests. Anneke is entranced by the fireworks then, eyes wide and bright as if it is the first time she's ever seen something like that. The girl looks almost giddy! Was that really juice she drank? James Loro watches the fireworks, it had been more then a year since he had seen any after all. Tara stares up at the fireworks with fascination, her small pudgy arms tightly wrapped around her Daddy's neck. Serenella grabs a drink from the buffet and heads over to Nissa. The fireworks going off brings Heinrich's attention to said Pirate Lord, and he narrows his eyes. A whisper goes over his comlink, a harsh whisper. The Stormtroopers bring their weapons to the ready position, and Heinrich walks towards Zamir. "Pirate Lord and Enemy of the Republic. You are an international criminal, and will be placed under arrest." the Stormtrooper Commander says, with a sneer on his face. "But out of....shall we say....respect for lack of a better word, we will allow you, under guard, to finish out this wedding, upon the conclusion of which, we shall haul you to jail. That goes for any other known criminals at this party, and I will be requiring everyone here to show the guards their identification before leaving." he says, smiling. "I hope you all enjoy the party... I know I will." Karin's sharp eyes pick out the Stormtrooper Commands amongst the crowd, the lady's gaze sharpening between him and the man behind the fireworks. She tugs gently at Aldog's arm and tilts her head in that direction. Erdal walks towards Vegetius and gives a nod to him, "My men, the Red Guards are waiting out of here. They will be happy to assist you in this matter." he says to him. James Loro turns toward the nearby disturbence. Nissa looks up at the fireworks with interest, smiling slightly as she does so. After a moment, she moves to find a drink of her own, frowning towards the interaction that is going on between the guards and Zamir. She does not make any move to approach them, though. Rylas smiles for the first time during this wedding. He keeps a tight hold on his daughter while his wife does what she does best. Talk someone's ear off. He turns to watch the situation with the Stormtrooopers with mild interest. Defiance. Zamir's expression meets that description after the Byssin elite forces point their guns at his face. Does he move? No. Of course not. He's the Pirate Lord, and he didn't bring guns or grenades this time. Poor Edward. "Had I known I'd end up to be so famous I couldn't attend a wedding, I'd have sent a protocol droid," he replies with a mix of good humor and rebellion. He casts a sidelong glance at Erdal and fights back the will to spit on the floor, "And since when the Red Guard has any jurisdiction in Byss?" He asks the individual, and something strikes him funny, because he starts laughing. "Very well." He complies with Vegetius, though his eyes, obviously, betray this. And they shoot a murderous stare to Rylas. "Perhaps you should arrest the Lord Elector of Corulag as well, since he has an association with a member of the Great Hutt Nation." Serenella bites her lip to not grin when she sees the Stromtroopers. "Well, who would have thought that?", she remarks lightly to Nissa, but frown when her husband is stared at. "This is not funny!", she huffs. Aldog walks with his wife hand in hand and approaches the Imperator. "Imperator, the Pirate Lord is here under my personal asylum for the duration of these proceedings and his return to Kessel. If, however, he creates any disturbance or does not go directly back to Kessel, I ask that his head be severed and his blood sent back to Kessel in a barrel marked "Stormtrooper Training Material." Erdal Shakes his head, "I am here for the wedding." he says, "Didnt come here under orders." he answers to Vegetius, "Though my men will assist you in this." he says. James Loro begins wishing he had brought his sidearm, because the odds on this ending without weapons fire aren't looking good. Karin follows her husband towards the little groups, attentive eyes moving between the others. She nods her agreement at Aldog's words. Then she shifts a firm gaze to Vegetius. "You were invited here, sir, by the grace of this planet's ruler, my husband. This man is here as our guest, and he will return back to Rim territory once the ceremony is over. I would kindly," the lady adds, even if her dark alto is full of steel, "invite you to accept this. Her grip tightens around the flowers in her hand. COMBAT:: You wield your Bridal Bouquet. Rylas motions to Serenella to come and take Tara back. He simply stares at Zamir. He /did/ bring his blaster, however he makes no move to draw it. He crosses his arms over his chest. "I won't even dignify that accusation with a response. Pirates are also known liars, among other things." The fireworks pass without much attention over the head of the scowl-faced Liam, keen on counting every grain of sand until his sour mood passes. Ah, children, in that fragile pre-pubescent time. Words of trouble, however, do not take long to reach his ears, and brings the golden head up in curiosity, lips pursed, gaze locked on the tense situation at the rear of the assembled guests. His mouth briefly opens to voice his concerns, then opts for silence. After all, known pirates and terrorists at weddings? More likely than you'd think. Serenella hurries over to secure Tara. "Don't do anything silly!", she warms him in a low hiss, then retreats back to Nissa's side. "Come honey, there's cake!", she tries to cheer up Tara who looks grumpy at being torn out of Daddy's arms. Nissa sips the wine she is holding, her expression calm as her eyes flicker between those involved in what is going on. She shifts slightly, perhaps to put herself between Serenella and Tara, and anything that might slip over from confrontation taking place not far away. She glances toward Serenella at her comments, and smiles slightly. "Shall we find some food?" she offers quietly. Along with Alvin Dogma and Karin Morrow -- Dogma? -- the Corellian Viceroy moves towards the Imperator and pirate. He withdraws a comlink from his vest, whispers into it, and then replaces it. As the elder L'hnnar closes the distance between himself and the 'conversation', he pauses near Rylas, leans down to whisper something, and then continues his trek. Soon Dash arrives, armes crossed over his chest, and a raised brow evident on his face. Anneke makes her way then over towards the cake. And makes away with a big piece, a corner one, with one of the frosting flower things on it to boot. She starts walking back towards the edge of the crowd then, saying softly to herself, "I don't think I can eat for a week if I eat this now..." "So you don't have evidence to otherwise disprove my accusations, Lord Elector. Disgusting. I do have evidence, however. The fact is: 'Frashkart Economic Concern' has Corulag in the list of its protected planets. And the ruler of Frashkart, the disgusting insect, is a known associate of Vordo the Hutt. Draw your own conclusions here, my good folks. I may be a criminal, but I haven't betrayed my ideals. Can we say the same about him?" Zamir points accusingly to Rylas. He looks to Vegetius. "Well, as Lady Morrow and Lord Dogma said, I will take my leave now in compliance to their asylum. May I?" The Storm Imperator laughs. "And you think I care? If you grant asylum without the Republic Senate's approval to an Enemy of the Republic, then /you/ are an Enemy of the Republic. Guest or no guest, he is going to be arrested and hauled off to face his crimes whether you approve or not." he says, and smiles to Karin. "Oh, am I uninvited to the party? I'm afraid it's a bit late for that." he says, and then finally responds to Zamir. "If the Leader of Corulag is a Hutt sympathizer, this claim will be investigated. If these allegations are true, Corulag will be placed as a Protectorate of the Stormtrooper Command until a suitable new leader can be find. If not....then he has nothing to fear." The Viceroy approaches, and Heinrich chuckles. "Oh, I suppose you have something to say too? What a wonderful wedding." James Loro stands and walks over to the confrontation. Aldog smiles and winks to Vegetius. "Republic Law must be respected, dear Imperator. Proceed as you will. As for my wife and I, we have much to plan." He starts to walk away with his wife when he turns back to the Imperator. "Oh, and one more thing...I am proud of the crack Stormtroopers you have here today. You and I must sit down and discuss what we can do to better their ranks." He turns to his wife. "Now, where is that lobster?" Rylas grins at Zamir. Then looks at Vegetius. "Feel free to conduct whatever investigation you see fit. I..unlike the Pirate Lord here, have nothing to hide. I'll make anything you need available for your inspection." He nods to Dash when he walks by and then looks at Karin and Aldog...he shrugs apologetically. The huntress walks along the path down to the beach resort and moves on the perimeter of the guests of the wedding. The female is wearing her trademark red body suit and moves further amongst the guests. Her dark blue eyes shift from side to the side taking in the various people and faces that are familiar to her... The Pirate Lord is approached by Stormtrooper guards at both sides, and is quickly carried away. "After burning evidence, Lord Elector? Shame on you!" he calls out, and he gets barked at by the guards dragging him away. Karin's eyes narrow at Vegetius as a red hue colours each of her cheeks. Contrary to her husband the lady seems anything but cool. "Who told you to come here and make a mess at our wedding? You bloody bastard!" She swings her left arm with the best weapon at hand - the mass of tropical flowers - and aims it with firm precision at the Stormtrooper's face before letting herself be turned by Aldog. COMBAT: You attack Vegetius's head with your Bridal Bouquet! COMBAT: Vegetius raises his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster to fire, but Karin's Bridal Bouquet grievously wounds his head. Serenella picks up some cake from the table and gives it to Tara who happily squishes the piece between her hands and starts munching. Serenella is relieved that Tara is occupied and keeps an eye on proceedings, looking a little worried. Aldog grabs his wife's arm. "Now now, honey...what would Palpatine think of such an action? Please refrain from hostility on this our wedding day." L'hnnar silently withdraws a cigarra from his vest, lights it, and inhales slowly, deeply. Then, equally slowly, smoke begins to escape his maw and fill the void between himself and those assembled. Dash laughs, "Not at all. I was merely interested in a better vantage point. I wanted to make sure I got your statements clearly and without error, Imperator." Heinrich Vegetius takes the boquet in the face, and fires a shot near Karin, as he rapidly deploys his weapon. He narrows his eyes. "If you dare to raise a hand or weapon to me again, I will not miss next time, you understand?" Erdal Shakes his head at both. "Stop the hostilities." James Loro clears his throat, "Might I note that while you're busily getting into fights with the bride Lieutenant the man you're supposed to be arresting has left unopposed? Vegetius spits at Karin's feet to punctuate his sentence. "This wedding is over. Mr. Aldog, you may dismiss your guests. This is obviously too large of a security risk to continue, and it would be a shame if I had to arrest your wife for attacking me. Sure, you can pardon her later, but it may ruin your honeymoon, yes?" The huntress hearing blaster fire, crouches to alertness and her eyes scan the area. After looking up to the front of the area, she views Karin, Aldog and the others. Nashtah moves shifting her shoulders left and right through guest and moves into an open area near Aldog. She stops and looks from the man to Vegetius The newly-wed lady glares at Heinrich, and offers the man no answer. She turns at her husband's grasp, tilting her raven head. "Very well, then, my love." Her eyes soften at Aldog. "Let us have a slice of wedding cake." Serenella rolls her eyes. "Can someone throw that party pooper out?", she demands, looking around. Nissa follows Serenella, sitting down beside the woman and daughter. She sets two plates of cake down, just in case Serenella would like some while Tara is occupied. She looks up in time to see what is happening, and stands again. "Vegetius, I request this nonsense be stopped," she calls, "Please take your prisoner and leave the rest of us in peace." Aldog grabs the bouquet and sniffs it. "I really must look into the botanical makeup of these flowers. They pack a mighty punch. then stuffs the flowers inside his coat and begins to politely and nicely pull his wife away from the Imperator. "Come, my dear, this is most, unneighborly. The Imperator is merely doing his job." He then smiles to Vegetius. "My friend, while I like her rough, I don't believe a bouqet wielding wife on our honeymoon is exactly a turn-on. Please give my thanks to the guests and see to it that they are given proper exits. No disintegrations." "Father..." Liam hisses nervously, hands coming to grip the back of his chair, knuckles a deathly white against the darker colors of his suit. Tense, he moves along the line of seats emptied by guests more eager to sample the wedding cuisine, until feet find sand and carry him in the Viceroy's direction. Anneke just looks... shocked at what's going on, her head shaking back and forth. She quickly wolfs down her piece of cake though, not letting it be denied her! Even as she starts to be shuffled out. Rylas shakes his head in disgust and moves to join Nissa, his wife and his daughter. He moves near the Corellian Viceroy and murmurs something before he continues on his way. Natalia watches the circus with the storm troopers unfold and then dissipate as the couple leaves to eat cake, meanwhile, the PSI troops simply stand where they were told, clearly focused on something aside from the spectacle. Vegetius turns to James Loro. "Lieutenant?" he says, laughing. "You mean the man who left UNDER GUARD was unopposed? Please, do not trouble me with your foolishness, and leave. Now." he says, smiling. "And the rest of you, I remind you, will provide your identification before you leave, with the exception of Mr. Aldog and his bride, and the Viceroy of Corellia. Anyone who does not comply will be arrested. Ah..and the leader of Corulag is exempt as well." Clearly after Vegitius has taken over, Chas just stands there with his hand on Natalia's. Viceroy L'hnnar, before Rylas gets too far to whisper back, does just that, and then is moving towards the seating area and his son. "It's quite alright, Liam," Dash says evenly, right hand extending towards the boy. He pulls the cigarra from his mouth with the other hand, looks towards the exit -- and his bodyguard -- and offers a quick double-nod. With green eyes on the child once more he raises a brow, "Ready?" Karin reluctantly lets Aldog take the flowers from her. She breathes a sigh and lets her free hand smooth the cloth of her wedding gown. "I'm told some of the flowers are poisonous," she creases a wry smile at her husband. "But I picked them for their beautiful colours. Do you notice how they match the hue of the tents?" She flicks a look at Anneke and smiles at the other woman, who so obviously enjoys a slice of cake. Nashtah looks over to Aldog holding his bride and looks back over to hear Vegetius words. The huntress turns and away with a look of digust and her dark blue eyes fall unto chas across the way, she connects to his eyes for a moment and then turns moving away from Vegetius and the others... Finishing the cake, throwing the plate away - then noticing the smile from Karin "Congratulations!" She calls out, "I love your gown." A wide grin, and then she's at the exit, pulling out her ident card out and flashing it to the guards. Trouble's brewing, and she's looking like she wants to be far away! Aldog nods to Karin. "That they do, my dear. Some are, indeed poisonous. Quite beautiful they are, however." He is then bumped into by one of the wedding caterers. He turns back to Vegetius. "Imperator, please arrest this man. He has acosted the High Chieftain and Senator of Byss, as well as the President and Senator from Merr Sonn. He's the one kneeling and...defouling himself. I leave it to your discretion." Nissa shakes her head, moving to sit beside Serenella once more, downing nearly half of her wine glass. She glances towards Serenella then, and after a moment, says, "So...you needed to speak with me?" Chas moves to where Aldog and Karin have gone. He nods his head "If we are no longer needed here, we will pull PSI from this event. Unless you see differently." He says with raised brows questioningly. James Loro doublechecks the man's rank insignia "One question before I go since when do Lieutenant's issue orders to Admirals?." Tara munches cake and holds a squishy messy piece of it out to Nissa invitingly. She's a good girl, she wants to share! Serenella laughs. "No honey, Miss Nissa has her own cake.", she assures her and turns to the fishy one. "Oh yes! I'm so curious! How did it go when I left you alone with Mr Tills in the theatre's dressing room the other day?", she asks curiously. Vegetius smiles. "Since when does someone with no Unified Command rank deign to issue orders to anyone? I am the Storm Imperator of Stormtrooper Command, and I do not answer to some lowly planetary Admiral. Now show me your identification." Karin raises a puzzled brow at the caterer that bumps into Aldog -- and the lady's brow lifts even further at her husband's reply. But Chas' words quickly turn her attention to the other man. "I would prefer it if you stayed, Chas." Her alto is level. "I have a feeling that Vegetius couldn't care less if someone attacked me, or my husband, at this point." The child grips the offered hand, squeezing it as he nods his head. "Will he need my identification too?" Liam asks, free fingers already roving into his pockets to produce the item in question. "I don't mind, really.. since the pirate is gone and all." Natalia furrows her brow and looks to Aldog and Karin, "So..now we are being security vetted...even though we're the hired security?" she asks, glancing around to all the military. "We are held here after being...hired?" The huntress shows her id to the officer of the army. She slips through the blockade and looks back with a squinted eye and her eyebrows furrow. She turns back to the walkway from the resort and slips to the side... "No," Dash says, shaking his head, "we're fine." He pauses too shoot Aldog and Karin a quick look. He flicks the cigarra, withdraws a comlink from his vest, and subtly waves it in a 'i'll call' fashion, and then brings his attention back to the boy. "Let us be on our way then." Serenella glares at Vegetius, being forced to juggle a little girl and squishy cake in one arm to fish her ID from her handpag. "Really, what a rubbish.", she mutters. Aldog begins to exit along with his wife. He turns and waves to the guests. "Thank you all for coming. Your parking in the starport shall be validated upon request. Have a safe trip home. Thank you all again." He turns to Vegetius. "I look forward to sitting down with you to discuss how better we can improve security around our planet. Please let me know when you are available for a meeting." With that he turns to his wife as they walk out of the resort. Nissa smiles to Tara, though shakes her head. "Thank you, Tara, but I've got plenty," she says, winking. AS Serenella's words reach her ears, the Calamarian blushes - evident by the faint stripes on her skin darkening a touch. "It went...well," she finally says. She is quiet a moment, before leaning to whisper to Serenella. Category:August 2008 RP Logs